En paz
by Dakota Potter
Summary: Harry Potter decide visitar el cuadro de Severus Snape para poder aclarar la situación, pero la actitud del profesor no es la adecuada. ¿Habrá algo que cambie la actitud de Snape? Si quieren saberlo, entren y lean. Se agradecen los reviews


**En paz**

Se sentía nervioso, intranquilo, aterrado y todos esos sentimientos que se debían tener en la situación que el se encontraba. Pensaba que si unos años atrás le dijeran que iba a hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer, se reiría en la cara de esa persona, pero ahí estaba.

Se alborotó inconscientemente el pelo y su mirada esmeralda se posó en la gárgola que le subiría al despacho del director.

Pronunció la contraseña y tras unos instantes de indecisión, subió las escaleras en forma de caracol e iba pensando en la última vez que había subido allí, hacía aproximadamente siete años en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando miró hacia atrás, vio a una preciosa pelirroja de ojos castaños que traía consigo a un bebe de ojos castaños y un pelo tan alborotado como el suyo.

"No tenías que haber venido, Ginny; no es bueno en tu estado que te aparezcas" le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

"Lo sé, pero no puedes hacer esto solo y que mejor compañía que tu esposa y tu hijo" replicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

" Tienes razón" confesó Harry tomando a James en brazos "aunque no creo que le caiga muy bien este pequeño teniendo el nombre que tiene" bromeó Harry haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga a su pequeño de un año.

"Espera ¿pensabas que íbamos a entrar contigo?" dijo Ginny haciéndose la sorprendida "nosotros te esperaremos fuera" finalizó cogiendo a James en brazos "mientras tu hablas con el, yo hablaré con la directora McGonagall" finalizó remalcando el tu.

"Te parecerá bonito, dejarme solo ante el peligro" continuó Harry con la broma haciéndose el ofendido "bueno" suspiró "deséame suerte"

"Mi vida, no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien y si no es así, entraré yo y le haré mi mocomurciélagos para que entre en razón" dicho esto le dio un beso y le acarició la cara.

"Gracias mi vida" entonces miró a su niño y dijo "deséale suerte a tu padre, pequeñajo" mientras le alborotaba el pelo.

"Pa..papa" balbuceó el pequeño abriendo sus bracitos para que su padre lo cogiera, lo cual Harry hizo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Si no te importa Ginny, me lo llevó para que me de la fuerza necesaria para aguantar lo que me espera" dijo con voz ahogada.

"Por supuesto cariño, y ahora" dijo dándole la vuelta hacia la puerta "se un Gryffindor y supera tus temores"

Harry respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta, unos segundos después una anciana mujer le dedicaba una sonrisa y lo invitaba a pasar mientras ella se iba a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo con Ginny.

El chico de ojos verdes entró en el despacho de su antiguo director y vio varios cambios en el. Ya no estaban todos aquellos aparatos que Dumbledore tenía, ahora podía ver una estantería con numerosos libros y una mesa en la que había numerosos cuadros con fotos. Se acercó a verlas y vio fotos de la Orden original (sonrió cuando vio a sus padres en ellas), de la Orden posterior al retorno de Voldemort y las fotos que más gracia le hicieron fueron las de su propia boda y de sus amigos. También vio el restaurado Sombrero Seleccionador.

"Mira James, cuando tengas once años te lo pondrás y te dirá en que casa vas a estar"

Luego su mirada se posó en la espada de Godric Gryffindor y le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Ron destruyendo el relicario de Slytherin con ella y a Neville matando a Nagini, y no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en lo valientes que fueron ambos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que desde un cuadro un hombre con una mata de pelo graso y fríos ojos negros lo miraba fijamente.

"¿A que se debe el honor de que el gran Harry Potter esté en este despacho?"

Harry se congeló al oírle hablar y se sintió de nuevo un asustado niño de once años, respiró hondo y decidió dar la vuelta y encarar al hombre que amó tanto a su madre como para morir por ella.

Decidió hablar fríamente y no dejarse intimidar por su ex-profesor.

"Consideraba que tenía unas cuentas pendientes con usted y me parecía que había atrasado bastante el encuentro ¿no cree director?" replicó Harry remarcando la última palabra.

"No se que cuentas pendientes puede tener usted conmigo, Potter" contestó fríamente Snape.

Harry se quedó callado unos instantes y bajo la mirada hacia su hijo, el cual en esos momentos estaba profundamente dormido, y junto la fuerza necesaria para decir lo que le tenía que decir, levantó su mirada y la fijo en los oscuros ojos de Snape antes de empezar a hablar.

"A pesar de todo el mal que usted me hizo pasar, consideraba adecuado venir a decirle que gracias a usted pude lograr enfrentar a Voldemort y salir victorioso; lo considero un hombre valiente, extremadamente valiente por todo el riesgo que corrió durante esos años y por haber sido fiel a Dumbledore y mi madre hasta el final.

Creo que ella le habría perdonado por lo que usted le dijo y se sentiría muy orgullosa de usted al ver todo lo que usted hizo por ella y por… mí.

Con todo esto lo que quiero decir es gracias, gracias por todo, por haber querido a mi madre incluso también después de muerta pero también quería hacerle una pregunta, ¿por que?"

"¿Por qué que, Potter?" preguntó Snape evitando la mirada de Harry.

"¿Por qué me juzgo sin conocerme?¿Por que dio por hecho que era un bravucón, arrogante e imbécil como mi padre? Le voy a dar un consejo, no juzgue si no quiere ser juzgado"

"¿Qué insinúas, Potter?" contestó Snape a la defensiva.

"Su vida podría haber sido muy diferente si no hubiera juzgado sin conocer, además si usted me hubiera dado un verdadero motivo para confiar en usted, el día de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, hubiera sabido que usted era inocente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien logró callar a Snape y le dolía que fuera Potter, porque la única persona que lo lograba callar siempre había sido Lily Evans.

Tras unos minutos, Snape fijó sus oscuros ojos en los verdes de Harry y dijo fríamente:

"Tu no sabes lo que es sufrir, nunca sabrás lo que yo sufrí"

Eso hirió a Harry en el alma y todo su enfado salió a flote.

"Tiene razón profesor, yo no se lo que es sufrir; mi vida siempre ha sido un lecho de rosas, he vivido con mis padres y una familia que me ha querido, mi novia y yo siempre hemos sido felices y no tuvimos que estar separados por peligro, nadie ha intentado matarme, nunca he visto morir a gente que quería y ningún profesor me ha juzado injustamente. Tiene razón profesor Snape, mi vida es perfecta" dijó Harry sarcásticamente.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes hasta que Snape la apartó de nuevo. Harry se resignó y dijo:

"Veo que con usted nunca podré aclarar nada, mejor me voy"

"En algo estamos de acuerdo, Potter" dijo Snape.

_15 años después_

Snape estaba mirando ausentemente como la directora escribía una carta muy nerviosa cuando vio entrar a tres jóvenes seguidos de Neville Longbottom.

Uno de ellos eran una copia perfecta de James Potter, aunque en James Potter nunca había visto la expresión de angustia que portaba aquel joven, este rodeaba con su brazo a una pequeña pelirroja que lloraba en su hombre y al lado se encontraba un joven idéntico a Harry Potter en la época en que Black había escapado de Azkaban.

"Directora ¿qué le ha pasado a nuestro padre?" preguntó con un tono de angustia el mayor.

"Joven Potter, su padre ha sufrido un accidente y está muy grave en San Mungo"

Snape vio como la pequeña pelirroja se abrazó totalmente a su hermano y como este correspondió al abrazo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la niña. Su mirada se dirigió al otro joven y vio los ojos verdes de Lily Evans y Harry Potter y se sintió 

desvanecer teniendo ganas de haberle dicho a aquel joven Harry hacia tanto tiempo que se arrepentía de haberse llegado llevar por rencores y agradecerle haber estado con el en sus últimos momentos de vida.

En ese momento vio aparecer por la chimene a Ron y Hermione Weasley que corrieron a abrazar a sus sobrinos. La pequeña se colgó de Ron y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, vio al "mini" Harry abrazarse a Hermione mientras el más mayor seguía en el mismo sitio con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin dejarse vencer por la desesperación.

"¿Cómo está?" dijo seriamente. En esos momentos se dio cuenta que aunque el más joven era idéntico a Harry, el que poseía la personalidad fuerte y valiente de Harry, era este chico.

"No sabemos si sobrevivirá, James" dijo Ron mirándolo a los ojos, la pequeña se abrazó más fuerte a el y James bajó la mirada para que no lo vieran sollozar.

"Quiero ir a verlo" exigió el "mini" Harry.

"Albus Severus Potter, tenemos que esperar" le gritó Hermione.

Para Severus Snape el resto de la conversación perdió sentido, ya no escuchaba, porque en su mente solo estaban esas dos palabras pronunciadas por Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter, el hijo de James Potter, había nombrado a uno de sus hijos con su nombre.

Nunca pensó que lloraría por Harry Potter, pero en esos momentos lloró con ganas por no haberle dado las gracias en la última ocasión que se vieron.

Vio que todos empezaban a salir y cuando vio que, el que a su parecer era idéntico a Harry Potter en personalidad y por consiguiente a Lily Evans, iba a salir decidió hablar.

"Señor Potter" vio como el chico fijaba sus ojos castaños en el y Snape sintió un escalofrío porque el chico era realmente parecido a James Potter "dígale a su padre que me encantaría terminar la conversación que tenemos pendiente"

El joven asintió ausentemente y se metió en el fuego gritando "San Mungo".

_1 mes después_

Severus Snape observaba a la directora leyendo un libro cuando oyó como llamaron a la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo Minerva McGonagall.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y se vio aparecer por ella al hijo mayor de Harry Potter, el cual compartía el nombre con su enemigo de infancia y por la poca información que había conseguido de el, parecía haber heredado el carácter rebelde de su abuelo. Pero en esos momentos se veía serio y maduro, no parecía un adolescente sino un hombre adulto.

"Señor Potter ¿a que debo su visita?" preguntó la directora.

"Mi padre está abajo y deseaba mantener unas palabras con el director Snape"

"Hágalo subir" ordenó Snape.

Vio como el joven bajaba las escaleras y unos minutos más tarde volvía a abrirse la puerta por la que apareció el joven acompañado de Harry Potter, el cual en esos momentos era difícil de relacionar con aquel joven de 24 años que había visto la última vez. Las arrugas empezaban a resaltarse en su cara y en la parte baja de sus ojos, además un sinfín de cicatrices se extendían por su rostro, siendo la más larga una que bajaba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su boca.

Snape se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver el estado del joven y aunque lo negara, también preocupado.

"Dios mío Harry ¿qué tal te encuentras?" escuchó Snape a su antigua compañera y vio como ella se acercaba para ayudarlo a sentarse.

"Papá, ¿quieres que me quede o te dejo solo?" preguntó el joven mirando a su padre.

Harry miró a los ojos a su hijo y supo que necesitaba que estuviera a su lado como aquella vez, aunque el no lo recordara.

"Si, hijo. Gracias"

"Entonces los dejo solos" dijo Minerva McGonagall y salió fuera.

Snape no podía apartar la mirada del joven, bueno no tan joven, Harry Potter; el cual alzó la mirada y provocó que sus miradas se encontraran.

Se miraron tan fijamente con aquella vez hace quince años en que ambos se mostraron tan fríos y Snape supo que en esta ocasión era el él que tenía que empezar a hablar.

"Quería pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento en nuestro último encuentro y debo admitir que fui muy descortés con usted"

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

"Yo simplemente quería darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por mí" fue lo único que dijo.

James miró a su padre y supo que era el momento de irse, lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del despacho.

Cuando estaban cruzando el umbral, una voz los hizo detenerse.

"Gracias a ti, Potter. Gracias por haber estado conmigo en mis últimos momentos y por haberle puesto a tu hijo mi nombre y … perdón por haberte juzgado sin conocerte"

"Puede llamarme Harry, profesor. Y no es necesario que de las gracias, se lo debía" le contestó Harry con una sonrisa sin voltearse.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras la salida de ambos Potter´s, un anciona de larga y plateada barba apareció en el cuadro situado al lado de Snape.

"¿Como te sientes, Severus?"

"En paz, señor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento en paz"

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy publicando esta historia la cual fue la primera que escribí y hoy estaba colocando unos papeles en mi escritorio y decidí pasarla al ordenador.**

**Os agradecería muchísimo vuestra opinión ya que este pequeño relato significa mucho para mí.**

**También quería decir que prometo actualizar muy pronto mis otros fics pero es que estos días he acabado los exámenes y pues he estado de fiesta y celebrando algún que otro aprobado.**

**Dejar un review alegra el día, asi que ya sabéis, dadle al go**

**Besos y hasta la próxima**


End file.
